


【FOG电竞/鱼食】Scream R18

by Miao_Miao



Category: FOG - Fandom, FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao
Kudos: 27





	【FOG电竞/鱼食】Scream R18

“哥......”

时洛坐在king size大床的边缘，两只手无所适从的撑在身体两侧，扭捏的轻轻握住了床垫。

关了灯的房间里却一点都不黑暗，相反从天花板向下竟然洒出了点点星光，如果抬头向上看去，竟是映出了一片银河。

哗啦啦的水声惊扰了时洛的思绪，他是喝了点酒，此刻脑子有点跟不上眼睛，迷茫着抬眼看向面前。

几步之遥的距离是几层台阶，台阶之下是一个大到离谱的圆型按摩浴缸。浴缸里已经没有人了，余邃站在旁边，正在随意的给自己系上浴衣的腰带。

他没有怎么认真擦拭自己的身体，头发湿漉漉的，有水滴顺着脖颈流下，划过胸膛流向更隐秘的阴影里。然而那只是一闪而过的事情，余邃走向时洛，几层台阶让松松垮垮的浴衣根本成了调情的诱惑，每抬高一步就滑下来一些，直到时洛清楚的看到那水滴划过余邃平坦又结实的小腹，最终站在他面前。

“哥....”时洛张了张嘴，最终也不知道是害羞还是脑子当机了什么也没说出来，半晌才喃喃的说出一句，“我，我现在就去洗澡。”

不知道时洛的粉丝看到时神现在这副又迷茫又怂又可爱的表情的时候，还能不能再喊出来啊啊啊啊崽崽好酷。

余邃不知道，但余邃可以让时神在床上的时候喊哥哥好酷。

季后赛结束，辛苦了一年的选手们终于可以抽出一个小小空隙休息休息。Free的老板大手一挥，周经理火速心领神会安排了一个超超超高档的酒店套房让大家放松happy。

套房一共有三层，KTV小吧台家庭影院应有尽有，往落地窗下看黄浦江外滩尽收眼底，实在是奢侈至极。

但当时洛踏进门的时候，就感觉到隐隐的不协调感。这花里胡哨的装修，莫名其妙的各种落地窗设计（甚至是小淋浴间），直到被灌的晕晕乎乎拉上三楼主卧，看到满眼的星空顶和就在床旁边的巨大按摩浴缸，才终于幡然醒悟。

操，这不就是个高级炮房吗？

时洛小朋友虽然没去过真正的love hotel，但没吃过猪肉还是见过猪跑的。

直到被余邃推到在床上，他晕乎乎的脑袋才清醒了一点。

“不用洗了，我们之后再一起去。”然而还没等时洛说上一句话，就被铺天盖地的吻又夺走了神志。  
余邃先是轻轻咬他的下嘴唇，等他终于按耐不住微微张开嘴巴之后，再在他的唇角流连。

“洛洛，舌头伸出来...”

时洛有时候也会想，自己怎么就反抗不了余邃乱七八糟的情趣要求。大概是真的舒服，听到这句话，身体比脑子更快，舌头已经颤巍巍轻轻探了出来。

下一秒就被缠住深吻。

直吻到时洛气都喘不上来，呜咽着想要移开压在自己身上余邃的身体。

余神打游戏节奏控制的很好，在床上当然更好。

一吻结束，他抬手轻轻抚摸着时洛的侧脸，看他眼角泛起的亮晶晶的泪痕，因为缺氧而潮红的脸颊，满意的点了点头。

说是炮房，当然各种东西都齐全，润滑剂保险套绝对是管够的。

余邃把他家时洛洛趴跪着按在床上，一手挤了些润滑剂帮他做扩张。之前已经用掉不少，所以时洛湿漉漉的股间随着余邃的动作发出啧啧的水渍声。三根手指插进去，余邃可以很清楚的感觉到时洛的腰突然就软了。

大概是碰到了敏感点，时洛有些难耐。他挣扎着回头，白银色的短发因为泪水还有口水贴在脸颊，眨眼的时候连睫毛都带着泪。“别...你别弄了......快点......”

小狗崽子。

啪地一声清脆的手掌打在屁股上的声音。余邃随后抽出了自己的手指，“这可是你说的。”

刚进去的时候时洛就有点受不住了，他一边屁股红红的，一边无意识的把腰压的更低。简直真的像撅起那啥啥等人操的那啥啥。

等到余邃一路插到底，他终于忍不住呻吟出声。随后就是停也停不住的叫，背后撞击的频率让他的呻吟都变的破碎不堪，连完整的话都说不出来。

余邃从背后拉住他的一只手，让时洛只能用一边手肘支撑。然而他家时神早就软的像一滩水，手只能象征性的抓紧床单，脸颊被口水和泪水沾染的一塌糊涂。

“啊...停，我不行了...哥.....哥.... 、老公.....啊！！”

那一瞬间时洛都不知道自己喊了什么，只是电打了一般的抖着腰就射了。

一段的失神之后大腿还在痉挛着，身体已经被余邃翻了过来变成面对的姿势。余神嘴角挂着笑，一边靠近他的耳朵说，“宝贝儿，你叫的这么大声，楼下宸火Puppy老乔周经理都听到了......”

时洛: “......”

因为是半开放的装修，所以三楼主卧是没有门也没有墙的，只有被围挡起来可以调成看不见模式的高级玻璃。

这种时候就要先下手为强，还不等时洛发作，余邃就再次抬起他的大腿插了进去。

“啊...!唔........”

时洛叫了一半，就抬起手捂住自己的嘴巴，他没法用电竞选手锻炼出来的优势喷余邃，只能用眼睛狠狠瞪着对方。

然而没多久，那犀利的眼神也迷离了起来。时洛才射过一次，余邃却盯着他的敏感点摩擦，每一次深入都狠狠撞在那个位置上，要么就是抵住前后缓缓摩擦，让才射过没多久的小洛洛立马又不受控住的挺了起来。

时洛摇着头，又不敢出声，只能用眼神祈求余邃不要再折磨他了。然而余神就像没看见一样，把时洛的两条腿都架在自己肩膀上，抬起他的屁股进入的更深。

这一下真的直插到底，时洛的大腿痉挛着，脚背绷直，猝不及防的又射了。

只是这一次喷出来的不是精液，而是大量的透明液体，一汩一汩随着晃动根本停不下来。

此刻时洛再也捂不住自己的呻吟了，他喘着气，一边抬手勾住余邃的脖子，把他拉下来和自己接吻，伸出舌头纠缠住对方的，把那些即将脱出口的叫喊全淹没在窒息般的深吻里。

狠狠的几下顶弄之后，余邃也终于射在了他的身体里。

之后时洛就失去了意识，迷迷糊糊中感觉自己的身体被温柔地抱起来，放进了温暖的热水里。

啊，是按摩浴缸。

脑子里还有最后的意识这么一想，再次醒来就发现自己被按在浴缸的边缘抽插，快感让他脚尖绷直，一双没有支撑的手紧紧环抱住余邃的肩膀。

直到这时候，时洛才明白余邃刚才说的一起去洗是什么意思。

放纵的翌日。

楼下的早餐局，酒店早早就送来了菜式繁多的精致餐点。然而几个人面面相觑，宸火Puppy老乔都是重重的黑眼圈，只有余神一个人神清气爽，擦着头发从楼上下来。

“真的，昨晚我真的想拿着Puppy的手机就上去直播，让你们粉丝们看看你们的私生活是多么放荡。”

宸火咬着虾饺，恶狠狠的对余邃说道。

一边的Puppy也是欲言又止的样子，只有老乔语重心长的说，“年轻人，不要玩的太过了，要注意节制，要注意身体。”

余邃倒是无所谓的样子拉着椅子就不要脸的坐下了，一边对宸火说，“你少吃点，给时洛多留几个虾饺。“

彼时楼上，缩在被子里的时神悄悄的掏出手机，登上微博小号，啪啪啪打下几个字，又飞快的把手机塞回被子里。

这边余邃在楼下刷新了下微博，露出了轻笑。

只见那里写着：

昨晚也很幸福。


End file.
